The long-term objectives of this project are (1) to gain an understanding of the nature and regulation of viral gene expression during viral replication in eukaryotic cells utilizing frog virus 3 (FV 3) and (2) to elucidate the natural history of oncogenesis by herpesvirus using an animal system, Rana pipiens, and the Lucke tumor. We will attempt to isolate FV 3 mRNAs in sufficient quantities to develop an in vitro protein synthesizing system from cells (BHK) permissive for FV 3 replication and will test for factors from infected cells which may be involved in regulation of translation. The mRNAs will be physically mapped on the FV 3 genome. Capping and methylation of FV 3 RNA will be analyzed. Proteins from FV 3 will be isolated, purified, and tested for biological activity. The FV 3 DNA structure will be determined by partial denaturation and restriction endonuclease mapping; similar tests will be done with the Lucke herpesvirus DNA obtained from tumor tissue and the results compared with other members of the herpesvirus group.